Grand Theft Encyclopedia:Escritor del mes/Archivo
=2011= Marzo *Puente Bahía Dukes (CW) *Puente Northwood (CW) *Diego (VCS) *Humphries *Betas de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *Avión (VCS) *Ambassador *La audición *Centro Financiero (CW) *Jonas Ackerman *Controles de Grand Theft Auto Advance *Soborno de armas *Nicholas Storage *Tiendas para robar de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *Private Parts *Private Places *The Specialist *Duane DeVane *Lou Bricant *Morgan August *José (VCS) *Pizza In Da House *Aparcador *Diálogos:Un soplón del copón *Un soplón del copón *Learjet *Subiendo como la espuma *¡Chorizando a los Cholos! *Barraca de Jerry Martínez *Yakuza de Asuka *TriColStar Ultra *Playa de Hove (CW) *Carreras callejeras de Staunton Island (A) *Ataque en la playa *Red Army Surplus *Marcador azul *Bahía Chica (CW) *Asesinatos cometidos por Mike *Calor en la carretera *Carrera en el muelle *Jonrón *Rabo de cometa *Apartamento de Forbes *Masacres de Grand Theft Auto Advance *Misiones exclusivas *Agente Alman *Almacén de Chan *Flotsam *Pizza Cake *Laboratorio J *Shiroto *Sunnyside *Out for Revenge *¡Lección! *Desalinizadora de Liberty City *Sra. Lee *Guardia costera de Liberty City *Diálogos:Subiendo como la espuma *Hotel Castle Gardens *Barraca principal *Visor de secuencias , este mes he estado bastante productivo en cuanto ediciones y de ellas salieron estos 61 artículos de gran calidad y formato incluyendo todo lo necesario para formar parte de esta gran wiki. Me he especializado en distintos aspectos por lo que habrá variedad en los artículos que he creado y reescrito. Además la mayoría son de importancia en la saga y no solo me he dedicado a artículos sino también a arreglo de enlaces y ediciones que tratan de mejorar los artículos. -- 20:05 22 mar 2011 (UTC) , muy buenos artículos, todos casi completos, este mes si que te esforzaste mucho Star sigue así :) 20:44 22 mar 2011 (UTC) , me recuerdan a mí en mis grandes tiempos (Fui EDM de Febrero y Julio del año pasado) pero además de que tus artículos tienen más calidad, esto deja la cosa más reñida. -- 02:56 26 mar 2011 (UTC) -- 19:53 29 mar 2011 (UTC) *Japón *Monumento de The Serman Dam *Tokio *Haití *Auto Bahn *Deli & Pizza *Ithaca *New Hampshire *Deli-simma *Gorra azul levantada *Gorra azul lado *Gorra azul atrás *Salford *Italia *Vladivostok *Phnom Penh *Costa Rica *Panamá *Minneapolis *Puerto Rico *Camboya *Maria llena eres de gracia *Canadá *Australia *Escocia *Reino Unido *Tailandia *Portugal *Santiago de Chile *Silicon Valley *Indonesia *Connecticut *Arizona *Belfast *Ciudad de Panamá *Atlantic City *Kansas *Boners *Pantalón gimnasia *Pantalón gimnasia negro *Pantalón gimnasia azul *Camiseta SubUrban *Diálogos:Breaking the Bank at Caligula's *Hi-Tops rojas (reescritura) *Hi-Tops naranjas (reescritura) *España (reescritura) *Península Ibérica *Tito Puente En mi opinión este mes he estado bastante activo colaborando con algunas creaciones de artículos en el wiki y colaborando con otras cosas (como agregar imagenes a páginas sin foto, crear userboxes, algunas reescrituras,...) -- 00:49 23 mar 2011 (UTC) Mi opinión, muy buenas imagenes con mucha calidad, artículos completos y ortográficamente correctos, además atudo mucho con las localizaciones reales (Algo que me atrae mucho), por eso mi voto a favor. 22:52 23 mar 2011 (UTC) Excelente muy bueno Slash no has tenido mucho tiempo en el GTE, pero mira ¿cuantos artículos haz creado? muchos y buenos, aparte de hacer buenas Re-escrituras. ¡Sigue a sí Slash!-- 22:16 25 mar 2011 (UTC) : , ha hecho un muy buen trabajo este mes, sobretodos completando y a su vez complementado, lo relacionado con el Universo Rockstar. Acentuando ese arduo "trabajito" que le dejó CuBaN en los desafíos. Saludos. -- 01:12 26 mar 2011 (UTC) Febrero *Pista de Downtown *Departamento de objetos perdidos *Robando la cuna *Limpiando la mierda *Pelotas *La coca del "Colonel" *Dinero gratis *Chorreando churris *Limpiando la casa *Persecución a lo loco *Campo de tiro de Phil (lugar) , estoy haciendo un gran trabajo en las reescrituras de las misiones de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories y pues todas tienen buen formato, ortografía y contenido. -- 18:14 13 feb 2011 (UTC) , *1.Solo estuvo unos pocos dias en la wiki y solo escribio, creo que es injusto para quien trabajo este mes *2.Se nomino pero no edito y/o creo/sobreescribio tantos articulos-- 22:59 24 feb 2011 (UTC) No puedo votar en contra porque mi argumento no es válido para hacerlo. Aun así, quiero expresar mi disconformidad por este premio. Lo veo totalmente inútil y sin mérito, creo que con el de usuario (que cuenta todo su trabajo en general) es más que suficiente. Es injusto que uno escribe 5 párrafos en 10 artículos tenga más merito que otro que escriba 1 o 2 en 50. Para la reforma de concursos y propuestas que vamos a hacer, propondré retirar este concurso. 02:40 25 feb 2011 (UTC) Enero *Amdram Theater *The Emissary *International Online Unlimited *Clocktower ‎ *Dormatron *Pogo the Monkey *Jack Howitzer *Eugenics Incorporated *Liberty Pharmaceuticals *Dukes Park *Big Paulie Budget Cars *Banging Trash Can Lids for an Hour *Z Games *WLLC The Zone 34.9 FM *Liberty FM *Blogsnobs.org *Gaunt *White Widow *Air Sol *Heroin Chic ya que estuve haciendo muchos artículos durante este mes, especialmente sobre marcas comerciales y localizaciones, y bueno, esto fue lo que hice xD.-- 16:02 15 ene 2011 (UTC) te llevas mi voto por tus artículos, aunque no sean información TAAAN extensa, sabes hacer buenos artículos, tienes buenas maneras chico. xD --J@ast95 16:13 16 ene 2011 (UTC) , ha creado muchos arts. este mes.-- . 17:56 15 ene 2011 (UTC) . Por cierto, Jast, le hablas como si fuese un novato recién registrado, cuando en realidad es uno de los más veteranos de GTE.-- 21:40 15 ene 2011 (UTC) : , no parece que le haya estado hablando como un novato, solo le estaba halagando --J@ast95 16:13 16 ene 2011 (UTC) . Muy buenos los arts de Smoke. -- . 01:43 16 ene 2011 (UTC) , aunque son algo cortos pero si que son bastantes y de muy buen contenido, este mes si que has creado muchos arts.. -- 18:22 18 ene 2011 (UTC) Smoke a echo un buen trabajo con esos arts.-- 21:56 18 ene 2011 (UTC) =2010= Diciembre *Diálogos:Dos leves impactos *Diálogos:Extorsión *Diálogos:Poción mágica *Diálogos:Vudú troyano *Diálogos:Despertando a los vecinos *Diálogos:¡Bombas fuera!‎‎ *Diálogos:Juego sucio *Diálogos:Encuentro naval *Diálogos:Doberman‎ *Diálogos:Los Sepulcros (misión) *Hope Medical College *Triadas de Vice City *Love Media building , este mes he estado creando una gran cantidad de diálogos y algunos artículos, y es por eso que me nominare para este mes ya que es un trabajo agotador ;) -- 03:18 21 dic 2010 (UTC) , aunque la mayoría son diálogos, están muy bien escritos. -- . 17:30 21 dic 2010 (UTC) , aunque como dijo Niko arriba, la mayoria son diálogos, estan bien hecho y elaborados. --Jast95 17:37 21 dic 2010 (UTC) , Expicort a hecho un buen trabajo con esos dialogos. -- 22:30 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Noviembre *Zapatillas Hi-Tops *Hi-Tops Kicks *Hi-Tops negras *Hi-Tops blancas *Sudadera Rockstar *Jersey Rockstar *Soldiers of Misfortune *Gorra roja *Gorra roja atrás *Gorra roja lado *Gorra roja levantada *Gorra azul *I'm the King *Royce Da 5'9 *We're Live *Diálogos:Marchando un expreso *Diálogos:The Sicilian Gambit *50 Gaviotas de Grand Theft Auto: The Lost and Damned *50 Gaviotas de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony , ya que en mi opinión este mes he trabajado en diversos artículos variados (diálogos, ropas, canciones, cantantes, easter egg). (Quizás agrego algún cambio de última hora) 23:15 28 nov 2010 (UTC) muy buenos artículos Slash, sigue así, esfuerzate. -- 00:57 29 nov 2010 (UTC) -- 12:54 29 nov 2010 (UTC) porque has complementado muchos articulos con imagenes y descripciones me parece que debes ser el EDM -- Archivo:Jast95.png 14:22 30 nov 2010 (UTC) Agosto *Diálogos:Furia en el jurado *Diálogos:Disturbios *Diálogos:Hierro Nº 4 *Diálogos:Demoledor *Aerosmith *Bon Jovi *Thin Lizzy *Quiet Riot *Saxon *Estacionamiento de Mulholland *ZZ Top *Trucos de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Coleccionables de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Controles de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories esta mes hize algunos arts buenos este mes, incuso comenze a hacer algunos diálogos de las primeras misiones de GTA: VC-- 02:12 28 ago 2010 (UTC) están bien completos. 02:55 28 ago 2010 (UTC) muy buenos. -- . 16:45 29 ago 2010 (UTC) *Saltos Únicos de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Thrashin' RC *Mobb Deep *Big Pun *Fat Joe *Method Man ‎ *The Lox *Redman *Shook Ones Pt. 2 ‎ *Twinz (Deep Cover '98) *All I Need *Do What You Feel *Diálogos:Burning Desire *Diálogos:Wear Flowers in Your Hair *Diálogos:Gray Imports Opino que este mes he trabajado y he creado varios artículos (Diálogos, Cantantes, letras de cancion....) 00:30 30 ago 2010 (UTC) Julio * Saint Mark's (A) * Red Light District (A) * Canal 15 * Chinatown (A) * Callahan Point (A) * Bedford Point (A) * Liberty Campus (A) * Rockford (A) * Chasin' RC * Turismo (VCS) * Pista de Escobar * Furia Downtown * Aire Deportivo * Sabor Latino * Ruedas Cubanas * Estación de DBP de Seguridad * Carrera Majara * Apuesta y Gana * Asalto al Asfalto * Sobrecarga * Prueba de control de helicóptero de Ocean Beach * Prueba de control de helicóptero del Downtown * Prueba de control de helicóptero de Little Haiti * Facade Systems * Piso franco de Huang en Bohan Sur , comenzare con un artículo pero pronto la lista se ira expandiendo. -- 02:51 20 jul 2010 (UTC) . 18:47 22 jul 2010 (UTC) -- 21:48 22 jul 2010 (UTC) -- 16:58 27 jul 2010 (UTC) -- 14:09 29 jul 2010 (UTC) Por la misma razón que Bigdadi. Buen trabajo. 16:07 29 jul 2010 (UTC) contribyó bastante. Voto a favor de Wicho porque sus art me gustaron bastante, además de haber creado los barrios de GTA A, los cuales faltaban bastante.-- . 17:58 30 jul 2010 (UTC) ha contribuido muy bien en este mes y sus artículos son muy buenos y completos.-- 01:17 31 jul 2010 (UTC) *Carreras ilegales de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Little Loop *Backroad Wanderer *City Circuit *Vinewood (carrera) *Freeway (carrera) *Into The Country *Dirtbike Danger *Bandito County *Go-Go Karting *San Fierro Fastlane *San Fierro Hills *Country Endurance *SF To LV *Dam Rider *Desert Tricks1 *LV Ringroad *World War Ace *Barnstorming *Military Service *Chopper Checkpoint *Whirly Bird Waypoint *Heli Hell *Desafío NRG-500 *Desafío BMX Mayo *Faizon Love *Nouveau Americain *Get Ready to Die *Business is Business *Ryan Johnston *Debut Tráiler *Club de los Angels of Death -- . 22:06 20 may 2010 (UTC) -- 21:47 21 may 2010 (UTC) Sus artículos son de muy buena calidad, merece ser EDM -- 22:32 21 may 2010 (UTC) *Masacres de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Lord of the Thighs *Hair of the Dog *AC/DC *Wheels of Steel *Saturday Night Special *Misiones secundarias de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Vehículos RC *Renegade *Five to One *Hogs 'n' Cogs *Every Picture Tells a Story *Jane (canción) *China Grove *Funk #49 *Free Ride *Jailbreak *Iron Maiden *The Seeker *Konstantinos Smith *Jenny Louise Crab *Diálogos:El corredor de la muerte *Diálogos:Gira publicitaria este mes he hecho varios arts, algunos son de "buena calidad" -- 04:56 22 may 2010 (UTC) Tus artículos también son muy buenos, pero ya vote por Alexis. -- 19:06 22 may 2010 (UTC) Asi que voto por ti. -- 22:32 30 may 2010 (UTC) -- 11:38 31 may 2010 (UTC) Abril *Guerras de droga *Guerras de bandas (TLAD) *Greg Siff *Timothy Adams y con esos artículos de guerra ha demostrado su capacidad para hacer excelentes artículos. -- 02:19 19 abr 2010 (UTC) : lo voy a descalificar. 02:42 19 abr 2010 (UTC) :: -- . 18:27 19 abr 2010 (UTC) :: -- 20:11 19 abr 2010 (UTC) *David Cross *Viejo casino *Timothy Spall *Peter Fonda *William Fitchner *Guru *Tráiler EFLC PC/PS3 *Jason Zumwalt *Jenna Jameson Nomino a Sg91, ya que en el mes ha hechos bastantes arts, mas que nada de dobladores. -- . 22:31 19 abr 2010 (UTC) Sg91, ha hecho buenos arts. El del Viejo casino, se ve extenso. Deberia ser EDM 01:09 21 abr 2010 (UTC) -- 11:38 21 abr 2010 (UTC) *Guardia de The Greasy Chopper *Compañero de John-O *Sra. Cilli *Líderes sindicales *Traficantes Sindacco *M.T. Head *Lee Vitout *Oficial '69' *Decjuan DeMarco *Técnico (A) *Agente Provocateur *Sr. Cipriani *Abe Rudder *Percy *Vendedor de diamantes *Sra. Menalot *Colegas de Phil *Fidel Sistaxez *Howlin' Petes Biker Emporium *Oficina de Vincenzo Cilli *Pachinko World *Almacén Cholo *Ohio *Impounded *Tanked Up *100% de Grand Theft Auto Advance *Cruz verde *Natalie Vanet *Willis Wash and Lube *Armas eliminadas *Brooklyn Underground FM *Radio '76 FM *It's Unleashed FM *The Fergus Buckner Show FM , he hecho bastantes artículos y muchos de ellos con buena calidad. Además en todo el mes he creado gran parte de los artículos que se han hecho en Abril. -- 23:24 19 abr 2010 (UTC) ... que son peatones que ni nombre propio tienen (genéricos) además de que la Oficina de Vincenzo Cilli ya había sido creada. -- 02:41 20 abr 2010 (UTC) }} -- . 18:38 20 abr 2010 (UTC) -- . 23:05 20 abr 2010 (UTC) Marzo *Taxista (VC) *Taxista (Kaufman Cabs) *Refuerzos Cubanos (VC) *DBP de seguridad *Director del Front Page Café *Banda de Pedro García *Camarera (VC) *Capo Yakuza *Laboratorio de drogas haitiano *Francotirador Haitiano A favorisisisimo de Varrio, aunque no creo muchos arts por su situación actual, se esforzó por hacerlos. -- . 16:22 20 mar 2010 (UTC) . Son bastantes y buenos teniendo en cuenta que vive en donde se dio el epicentro del terremoto-- 17:18 20 mar 2010 (UTC) -- . 17:40 20 mar 2010 (UTC) para VDLV ya que durante el mes de Marzo hizo buenas contribuciones a pesar del siniestro ocurrido. -- 17:51 20 mar 2010 (UTC) -- 18:10 20 mar 2010 (UTC) , pero no, los artículos de Varrios no me parecen buenos arts. Él mismo dice allá arriba que los arts. de Wicho son de personajes menores, ¿y los de él? Pues también son personajes menores. xD Bueno, pues me parecen arts muy mal redactados, con faltas ortográficas y las imágenes son en JPG o sacadas de YouTube.-- . 19:07 31 mar 2010 (UTC) Aunque las imágenes sean de Youtube ¿Siguen siendo imágenes, no? Prefiero una mala imagen a un artículo sin imagen. Vi la imagen de la Camarera y me pareció una buena imagen. Una pregunta ¿Que cosa tiene de malo que sea de Youtube para ti, Rai? -- 19:29 31 mar 2010 (UTC) Pues todo. Primero, estamos aprovechándonos del esfuerzo del autor del video al hacerlo. Segundo, en la mayoría de los videos de GTA, la calidad es pésima. xD Admito que todos hemos sacado imágenes de YT, me incluyo, pero sólo para cuando sea prácticamente imposible sacar la imagen buena desde el juego, como es el caso de un juego exclusivo de PS2. Varrios tiene el VC en el PC y la verdad no sé si saca las imágenes de su juego o de YT. xDDD Respecto a la imagen de la camarera, no era tan buena imagen que digamos. Estaba guardada en JPG, y su calidad era bastante mala. La que subió Franco está impecable.-- . 19:44 31 mar 2010 (UTC) -- . 19:48 31 mar 2010 (UTC) Se que es el último día pero aun es tiempo de dar mi opinión: Big y Varrios criticaron los artículos que cree pero esto no es la causa de mi voto en contra si no que veo que gran parte de los artículos creados de parte de Varrios son de personajes de muy poca importancia al igual que los que yo cree así que si los artículos de peatones que aparecen en una sola misión son de poca relevancia, estos son mas de lo mismo. Otra razón es que la mayoria son de personajes y pues yo creo que deberian ser un poco mas variados, o no? -- 20:20 31 mar 2010 (UTC) Perdón por no firmar XD -- 20:20 31 mar 2010 (UTC) Febrero * Trial By Dirt * Traficante (SA) * Gerente (CW) * Downtown Broker (CW) * Diálogos: Nines and AK's * Dependiente de Ammu-Nation * Traficante de crack (SA) * Secuestradores (CW) * Diálogos: Drive-By * Matones (CW) * Diálogos: Sweet's Girl * Diálogos: Cesar Vialpando (misión) * Pandillero (CW) * Traficante de SPANK * Ballas matones * Competidor rival (SA) * Vagos negociadores (SA) * Banda de Joey Leone * 9MM Mayhem * Scrapyard Challenge * Scooter Shooter * Triadas matones (III) * Marina de San Andreas * Fuerza Aérea * Miembros Leone (III) * Señores de guerra (III) * Objetos ocultos de Grand Theft Auto III * GTA: Petare * Familia Bellic * Guardaespaldas de Salvatore (III) * Tommy (GTA) * Motos * Paparazzi (III) -- . 01:03 16 feb 2010 (UTC) pero casi. Si no se nomina nadie más, éste comentario se vuelve un voto a favor-- 15:14 16 feb 2010 (UTC) -- 22:39 22 feb 2010 (UTC) -- 19:21 20 feb 2010 (UTC) -- . 16:20 23 feb 2010 (UTC) *Jesús (VCS) *In The Air Tonight (concierto) *Rockstar Classics *Carlos *Mall Munchers *Criminales con alas *Caddy Daddy *Primera persona *Dependiente (VCS) *Campeón (CW) *Maletín de drogas *Traficantes rivales (VCS) *Trailer de Marty *Guardaespaldas (CW) *Departamento de policía de Anywhere City *SWAT de Anywhere City *Colombiano cómplice *Troy (VCS) *Grand Theft Auto Stories: Double Pack *Ocean Drive (avenida) *Edificio abandonado de Little Haiti *Avenida Hoarmount *Punto asalto *Quarterback de los Mambas *Asistente social *Saboteadores *Banda de Gonzáles *Banda de Jerry Martinez *Diálogos:¡Chorizando a los Cholos! *Lanzallamas de vehículo *Calle Washington *Helicóptero de Massimo Torini *Corredores de Quads (VCS) *Barco de Chartered Libertine Lines *Choferes (A) . Este usuario me ha sorprendido. Desde que llegó comenzó a crear arts muy buenos. Quizás no son tantos como los de Niko, pero encuentro que tienen más calidad, para ser de un user nuevo. Además, debemos dar la oportunidad a otros usuarios a que tengan premios, y que no salgan siempre los mismos.-- . 22:28 22 feb 2010 (UTC) , Niko ha hecho muchos art y buenos pero creo que los de Wicho son mas completos y con mayor información, además como dijo Raimox hay que dar oportunidad a usuarios nuevos y sinceramente Wicho se lo merece.-- 22:35 22 feb 2010 (UTC) -- 22:41 22 feb 2010 (UTC) No se que decir ya XD-- 13:29 23 feb 2010 (UTC) ah, que rayos Este usuario me ha sorprendido, hace muy buenos artículos, etc, etc. -- . 14:49 23 feb 2010 (UTC) } . 15:38 23 feb 2010 (UTC) :O.o, Varrios, se puede votar sólo una vez a favor.-- . 15:43 23 feb 2010 (UTC) Enero *Innovation *Daemon *Vader *Lycan *Liberty Chop Shop *Nightblade *Wolfsbane *Bob Malkin *Andre Perkins *FBC Financial Group *Horse *E. Crume *Paul Civille *Oficial Cracker *Revenant *Double T Custom *L.C. Cage Fighters *First Impressions *Hakuchou Custom *Bati Custom *Knowing Me, Knowing You *When The Blue Chips Are Down *Automóvil Me nómino para Escritor del Mes, siendo Enero del 2010 el mes con más productividad mía en mi estancia en la GTE. - -- 18:41 18 ene 2010 (UTC) -- 19:02 18 ene 2010 (UTC) -- 19:16 18 ene 2010 (UTC) -- 22:19 18 ene 2010 (UTC) --Leandritodepompeya 01:45 19 ene 2010 (UTC) Este mes, es el mes que eh visto más activo a mi buén amigo. Sinceramente, se merece este premio más que nadie. Sus artículos contienen un muy buena redacción y ortografía, además de que son muy completos. -- . 04:13 19 ene 2010 (UTC) para mí los mas importantes fueron las motos que aparecían en TLAD y las misiones,se merece ser escritor del mes.-- 04:19 19 ene 2010 (UTC) Ha estado bien activo y se a esforzado por los art se merece ese puesto y sus art son de lo mejor-- 12:18 19 ene 2010 (UTC) -- 18:39 19 ene 2010 (UTC) -- . 21:02 19 ene 2010 (UTC) #Poppy Mitchell #Confidente #Al Di Napoli #Jefe triada #Líder sindical Messina #Guardaespaldas de Lenny #Barry Lamora #Lino Friddell #Juan Haimo #Darren Covey #Leo Brodell #Bruce Spade #Christov Mahonvic #Marty Boldenow #Lenny (IV) #Traficante rival #Rodney McEniry #Anciano de la tienda china #Chile #Phone Ho' #Glenn Lushbaugh #Discriminador #Pepe (cubano) #Esposo de Sara #Pasajero V.I.P. #Objetivo V.I.P. #Sra. Weinstock me nomino, sí. Considero que he hecho varios artículos este mes, especialmente de personajes. Todos tienen buen formato y están completos.-- . 18:59 18 ene 2010 (UTC) --Leandritodepompeya 01:48 19 ene 2010 (UTC) =2009= Diciembre *Lyle Cleethorpes *Charlie *DJ Green Lantern *Roy Haynes *Vasily *Motero desconocido *Sharon Morton *Tommy (IV) *Sr. López *Jimmy (IV) *Gunthugs Motorcycle Club *Miss T *今日日酒樓 *光車咖啡廳 *Sacerdote *Ejecuciones *Hugh Djas *John Hunter *Michael Graves *Brett *Vera *Katerina *Jorge (IV) *Stephanie *Bárbara .-- 20:05 13 dic 2009 (UTC) Los de Niko están bien...Pero estes me gustaron más-- 12:53 14 dic 2009 (UTC) y dicen claramente lo que tienen que decir. -- 13:33 15 dic 2009 (UTC) : mencionan Claude y Claude, Leandro siempre está haciendo artículos, de personajes más que nada. Puede pasar por leve inactividad, pero cuando vuelve está trabajando. El premio debe ir para él.-- 00:01 21 dic 2009 (UTC) -- . 03:23 22 dic 2009 (UTC) * Eddie's * Qwikbonds * WeRock * Weazelnews.com * Quad Bike Time Trial * Quadathlon * Will's Snack Shop * Meteorite Bar * Test Track -- . 21:30 13 dic 2009 (UTC) -- 23:34 16 dic 2009 (UTC) -- . 03:23 22 dic 2009 (UTC) * Clive Denver * Hardcore Pawn * Phil's Depot * Fashion Mode * Willy Valerio * Phillip Michael Thomas * Oscar Gómez * Vincenzo Pelosi * Vistas de Vice City * Hilberto * Hank * Trailers de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Diálogos: ¿Tienes protección? * Diálogos: Mantén cerca a tus amigos * Diálogos: Embargo a lo largo --PunkGTA, Vice City For Ever 22:48 14 dic 2009 (UTC) Espero que Leandro no se lo tome a mal, pero hay que variar un poco a los ganadores ;)-- 13:29 15 dic 2009 (UTC) -- 01:08 17 dic 2009 (UTC) Hizo varios articulos pero no lo suficiente para ser escritor del mes. -- 06:09 24 dic 2009 (UTC) . 15:40 24 dic 2009 (UTC)}} --PunkGTA, Vice City For Ever 00:52 26 dic 2009 (UTC) Noviembre *Siente El Boom (Remix) *Maldades *You'll Always Be the King of this Town *Diálogos:You'll Always Be the King of this Town *Off Route *Coming Down *Was It Worth It? *Apartamento de Brian Jeremy *Entourage *Michael Klebitz *For the Man Who Has Everything *No. 3 *Do You Have Protection? *Final Interview... *...Final Interview pero me esforcé muchísimo en ellos. Espero que eso sea tomado en cuenta-- 13:11 20 nov 2009 (UTC) -- . 14:17 20 nov 2009 (UTC) -- 21:37 20 nov 2009 (UTC) -- 16:26 21 nov 2009 (UTC) }}(no lean el mensaje despues de WTF!! -- . 17:47 21 nov 2009 (UTC) }}-- 18:30 21 nov 2009 (UTC) No son muchos como dice Claude pero se nota el esfuerzo,valentia y voluntad(no se si es lo mismo)pero se merece ganar. *Politics *Shifting Weight *Marta Full of Grace *Heavy Toll *Hit the Pipe *www.babiesovernight.com *Asesinatos cometidos por Toni Cipriani *Bati 800 *Party's Over *Líneas J + A *Ruta B + C *Equinox -- . 13:55 20 nov 2009 (UTC) Niko, haces muy buenos arts, asi que votaré por ti vótame a mi y empataremos y ganaremos los dos -- 14:08 20 nov 2009 (UTC) Octubre *Catch *Mr. Grant's Bike Shed *Cig *Mohammed *Alejandra *Cloe Parker *Sr. Parker *Timur *Médico forense *FUD *Adbul Amir *Alfonso Vasquez Jr. *Miranda Cowan *Asesinatos cometidos por Johnny Klebitz *Carcer City Unicorns *Crevis *69 Brand *Super Playbox *Brown Streak (personaje) *Mori Kibbutz *Stronzo Beer *Dippo *Tabla de Surf *Rockstar Edinburgh Whiskey *CalcThis .}}-- 14:03 28 oct 2009 (UTC) : , Niko ha hecho muchos articulos pero creo que leandrito se lo merece deste hace tiempo.-- 15:09 28 oct 2009 (UTC) : -- . 15:09 29 oct 2009 (UTC) : -- 16:58 31 oct 2009 (UTC) * Mr. Wong * Bad Cop Drop * This Shit's Cursed * Multystorey Mayhem * Asesinatos cometidos por Niko Bellic * Mystique * Myroomonline.net * Mr. Fuk's Rice Box * Mail.eyefind.info * Meeouch Sex Kitten Club * Cheaves * Tosh * Zizero * Electrobastón * Miara * Rockstar Vienna * Rockstar Japan * Rockstar Lincoln * Rockstar London * Rockstar New England -- . 14:38 28 oct 2009 (UTC) Un montón de artículos, asi que ------> -- 13:26 29 oct 2009 (UTC) : Lo mismo que lo que puso ClaudeGTA3, a escrito muchos articulos-- 13:32 29 oct 2009 (UTC) has escrito muchos articulos , mereces ser escritor del mes.--Franco vice city 02:05 30 oct 2009 (UTC) Septiembre Artículos: *‎Zeppelin de Vice City *‎Florida *‎Heroína (producto) *‎Cocaína *‎Marihuana *Éxtasis *‎Ácido *‎Sedante *‎Fu-Kang *Ricci *‎RP *‎Macca *‎Caleb *‎Goober *‎Vicini *Meadows Park (CW) *Danny *Rush! *‎100% de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *Playground on the Point *Playground on the Town *Playground on the Dock *Middle Park (CW) *Firefly Island (CW) , ha hecho muchos artículos este mes. 19:07 26 sep 2009 (UTC) , de verdad que ha ayudado mucho, a creado bueno artículos y con calidad, de verdad que se merece el premio. -- . 20:06 26 sep 2009 (UTC) , son buenos artículos, están bien escritos, se lo merece. --Niko Bellic.2810 01:13 27 sep 2009 (UTC) , este mes ha estado ayudando mucho y creando articulos buenos, se lo merece.-- 00:04 28 sep 2009 (UTC) Agosto Artículos: * Controles de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Nadar * Mendigos * Salida involuntaria * Salida voluntaria * José Trúnchez * Jesús Trúnchez * Johnny Barbosa * El Triángulo (IV) * Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto 1 * Clima todo cuanto puede de los GTA. Es uno de los usuarios que veo que más artículos escriben constantemente, y de una buena calidad.-- 17:49 18 ago 2009 (UTC) así que ya tengo un parámetro para "calificar". Las aportaciones de MasterJacob son más, pero me quedo, por ahora, con las de Sirgis.-- 12:01 21 ago 2009 (UTC) Artículos: *Saltos únicos de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars *The World's a Stooge *Arms Out of Harm's Way *Traficantes de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars *Isla de Carga (CW) *Isla Colonial (CW) *Presidents City (CW)‎‎ *Barrio Chino (CW) *Cruce Estrella (CW) *Convoy Conflict *The Wages of Hsin *Evidence Dash *Pistas rápidas‎‎ *‎See No Evil *‎Lancaster (CW) *Entrega excesiva *Purgatorio (CW) *Bicicleta fija *CR-Go-Kar *Club de armas de Liberty City *Las Venturas Fire Department *Asalto al almacén *Copiloto *A por Zitzaki‎‎ Ha estado creando muchos artículos por lo que va del mes y se merece la nominación. 14:02 21 ago 2009 (UTC) Has estado escribiendo bastante sobre gta chinatown warrs, como escribi anteriormente hacen mucha falta los articulos de gta cw 16:49 24 ago 2009 (UTC) .}}-- 16:28 30 ago 2009 (UTC) =2008= CANCELADO =2007= Noviembre de 2007 *Mís artículos * Welding & Weddings * Hamburguesa Rata * RIP Opposition * Bridge Facts * Sex Shop * Mapas de Vice City * Cartel de Easter Egg * Figuras de Tommy Vercetti y Lance Vance *'Verdant Bluffs' * Tranvía * Estatua de Big Smoke * Submarino estacionado * Símbolo Nazca * Abuso policial * Falla marina * Lemmings ' (Esbozo)' * Falla marina * Cobra Marital Arts * Pueblos fantasma * Submarino estacionado *Mis artículos. ** Michelle's Auto Repair ** Herramientas de Michelle ** Cuesta en Downtown (San Fierro) ** Otto's Autos ** Stunt Plane ** Matrículas Personalizadas (SA) ** Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas The Introduction ** Sabre Verde *Cartel de True Grime *A Home in the Hills *Supply Lines *No pegues a mi zorra *Lleva a Misty por mí *Explosiva acción macarra Votación actual -- 15:29 26 nov 2007 (UTC) -- 19:53 26 nov 2007 (UTC) -- 12:32 2 dic 2007 (UTC). Comentarios * -- 18:34 1 nov 2007 (UTC) * -- 19:42 1 nov 2007 (UTC). * -- 11:58 3 nov 2007 (UTC) * -- 16:40 3 nov 2007 (UTC) * -- 14:34 5 nov 2007 (UTC). * -- 15:49 6 nov 2007 (UTC). * -- 10:32 25 nov 2007 (UTC). Diciembre de 2007 *NRG900RR *Slacker *Making Toni *Manana *Kuruma (cuerpo) *The Dolls House *Sindacco Argento *Ciprianis Ristorante *No Son of Mine *The Morgue Party Candidate *Uptown Yardies *Miles O'Donovan *Thrust *Top Nosh *Hold The Line *Young Turks *Woman To Woman *Barracuda *In The Air Tonight (canción) *Africa *I Want To Know What Love Is *Waiting For A Girl Like You *Wow *Tempted *Keep On Loving You *King Knuts *Punk Noodles *PlayStation 3 *Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Cartel Mendez *White Stallionz *Gabe Hiker *Tarbrush Café *Traje de Cubano (VC) *Traje de Cubano (VCS) *Vendedor de Motos *Apartamento de Maria Latore *Hotel V-Rock *Ducum Inn *Trenton *Moteros de Vice City *Skorpion *Casa de Ryder *PlayStation 2 *Warm It Up Kane *The Godfather *I don't give a fuck *Nuthin but a "G" thang *La vida es una lenteja *Conor & Jay Votación actual (del 24 al 30 de diciembre) * Ya se que no estuvo con todas las pilas... pero hizo buenos artículos 12:55 28 dic 2007 (UTC) , a favor 12:52 28 dic 2007 (UTC) -- 20:57 28 dic 2007 (UTC). -- . Comentarios * ¿Nadie más quiere participar? Por favor, que se hace aburrido xD. -- 00:31 17 dic 2007 (UTC) : -- 17:39 17 dic 2007 (UTC) : ya sé que voy a perder, pero bueno 17:41 17 dic 2007 (UTC) :: -- 15:47 18 dic 2007 (UTC). :: Procuraré no meter la pata, portaros bien y no tendré que hacer alguna bestialidad.-- 19:38 18 dic 2007 (UTC) * -- * fueron borrados porque eran no tenían foto, eran esbozos, y tenian errores de ortografía... al igual que muchísimos artículos más... 00:56 28 dic 2007 (UTC) :: De todas formas, ya termina... la votación es hasta el 30, y supuestamente, ya no puedes inscribirte... 00:58 28 dic 2007 (UTC) * Yo no sé por quien votar....-- 14:52 28 dic 2007 (UTC) Categoría:Grand Theft Encyclopedia Categoría:Archivos de proyectos